


A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words

by SLW2002



Series: Poems I Wrote [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Acrostic, Art, Gen, Great Wall of China, Poem about the painting that is my profile picture, Profile pic, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLW2002/pseuds/SLW2002
Summary: Unfortunately I got bored before I could prove that adage wrong.
Relationships: None
Series: Poems I Wrote [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581097





	A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words

A blanket of snow coats the wall  
Brittle ice and frost lingers on the tree branches  
Can you describe the beauty of the Great Wall snaking across the mountains  
Do you see how awe inspiring this scene is  
Feel the wind whip at your face as you look over the edge  
God surely blessed the architect that built this  
How else can you explain how humans could make something this magnificent  
Inky black shadows cast by the watchtower loom over the scenery  
Just how far does the Great Wall snake its way across China  
Keep walking and Hiking but you never reach the end  
Look over this scene one last time for you will never see anything like it again

**Author's Note:**

> Poetry I wrote for school


End file.
